


A Little Bit of Sunlight

by miyabimai (orphan_account)



Series: VIXX! Vampire AU [9]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miyabimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon and Sanghyuk daydream, at night, about a life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> this is something a little random that i never managed to fit in to the previous works, nor the current works in progress that i have for this series, so taada, a little present. it's not much + below the line you get to see what i've imagined for taekwoon and sanghyuk's current homes are like

Sanghyuk has his cheek resting against his arms, which were folded together over the floor as he lay on his stomach. Taekwoon was humming, a song he doesn't really know, and one that possibly might have existed in a previous century.

Taekwoon was lying down too, but propped up on his elbows, pencils in hand. He's indulging Sanghyuk, letting him watch him draw. The pencil skates smoothly across the paper, forming an arched door. Sanghyuk reaches out to play with the eraser dust, and Taekwoon's head tilts, glancing at his movement. Sanghyuk helps sweep the rest of the eraser dust off the paper to the floor, and Taekwoon turns back to his work, a small smile dancing on his lips.

There's a tiny word scribbled at the top left corner, next to the date the piece was started. Half a year ago. The house was a bit of a jigsaw puzzle, one half having more glass than wall, bay windows tastefully alternated between plainer, less visible windows shuttered by bars of wood; the other half with a slanted roof, a skylight, but otherwise lacking windows in its entirety, the shading seeming to give a hint of drywall on the outside.

"What is this weird trapezium with a divide," Sanghyuk murmurs. Taekwoon huffs, picking up an inky pen to start on the outline.

"It's a house," Taekwoon says.

"Oh?" Sanghyuk says, and Taekwoon's elbow bumps into his when Taekwoon reaches over, the ink cooling against Sanghyuk's skin as Taekwoon scribbles words on his arm. "Really? Are we in kindergarten again?"

"Really," Taekwoon grins, returning to his paper and Sanghyuk squints at the inverted words.

"Our house," Sanghyuk reads finally. "Oh."

"Your place has so little sunlight," Taekwoon says distractedly. "The fact that hiding in your kitchen is sufficient for me to not get burnt is amazing in itself."

"Hey," Sanghyuk protests. "That's a good thing." Taekwoon nods, the corners of his lips still upturned. The smile lingers, shows itself a bit more when Sanghyuk leans over to press a gentle kiss to his cheek, before retreating back to his first position to not bump into his hand or anything else. "You're cute."

"You're cuter," Taekwoon murmurs. "A bright person needs a place with a lot of sunlight."

Sanghyuk makes a noise, embarrassed, but he doesn't dare hit Taekwoon on the shoulder. "Then you will be on that side of the house?" Sanghyuk says.

"Just in the day," Taekwoon says. "It is our house, you can go anywhere you want."

"I'd probably need to ask Kyungsoo for some night vision tattoo," Sanghyuk jokes, but he purses his lips. "Maybe we should get heavy drapes just in case."

"Maybe," Taekwoon says, his forehead creasing as he gets into the little details.

Sanghyuk stares at his lips, small angelic lips, the bottom lip sucked in between Taekwoon's teeth in his concentration. "You really are cute, for someone so hot," Sanghyuk says teasingly, stretching out his arms and legs, grunting just a bit before folding back in. The pen pauses, floating above the paper, and Taekwoon ducks his head, elbow shooting out to stab Sanghyuk in the side and Sanghyuk yelps.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

  
Sanghyuk's room minus one window and view of kitchen (where Taekwoon hides lmao) + front door:

 

Taekwoon's place (replace couch for bed, and rest of the stuff with carpet):

**Author's Note:**

> because let's be real here, i'm not gonna bore you with detailed descriptions of the room (plus im probably bad at that)


End file.
